Another Little Drabble
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Boredom strikes and this is the result. "Rangiku just came back from her encounter with old man Yama, and she finds her taicho drunk. What happens next?" PWP . Lemon !
1. Another Little Drabble

I got bored while writing TaB3 ( Which is these two characters down below ) and I felt like they should do it . So I wrote this out of pure boredom. Once again, its very short and kinda weird. ^^;;

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Another Little Drabble<p>

Rangiku Matsumoto x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**.. ღ ..**

"Taicho, here's the paperwork that we have to do…" Rangiku's voice rang out as she brought the thick stack of paper. She was limping slightly from her earlier encounter with the Captain-Commander and she just wanted to go to sleep. But sadly, her wish wasn't coming true.

"Hi Rangikuuu…" Toshiro called out, obviously drunk out of his mind. "Join me!"

Curious, she set down the paperwork on the table and she limped over to where her captain was sitting in the dark. "Why you limpin' Rangi?" He slurred drunkenly. "You just got some cock?"

Rangiku blushed at how crude her captain was being. He usually was never like this. "I'm fine taicho."

"Call me Toshiro."

"Okay Toshiro, are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you? Should I go-" Toshiro silenced her with a kiss that tasted like sake. At first, she resisted but then, she started to enjoy the feel of his lips against hers.

"Mm…" She moaned erotically as Toshiro pushed her onto her back. Without ever leaving her lips unattended, his fingers roamed across her giant breasts as she moaned even louder.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Rangiku muttered pathetically as she finally surrendered.

Toshiro smiled as he tore open her robe and he began massaging her nipple with his mouth and his hand. He smirked as he coaxed more shudders and moans from his beloved fukutaicho.

He began to make love to her nipple as he started to bring his fingers painfully close to her core. He started rubbing the area all around her core as she twitched and writhed under his skilled fingers. Then, he ripped her entire robe off.

"Ah!" She squealed as he started to rub her core itself. She smiled as she reached inside his robe and felt his length. "Holy shit, you're huge!" She said and she smiled. Who knew that her tiny little taicho was hiding such a big surprise?

She wanted to pleasure him as he was pleasuring her so she tore his robe off with her teeth. When she saw his cock, she immediately got wet even more. Then she placed it between her outrageously large breasts. As she slid her assets up and down his lengthy cock. He hardened even further. She dipped her head to taste some of his 'pre-cum'.

"Mm, tastes good, Toshiro…" She muttered as she licked and sucked just the head of his long cock. He smiled and shifted his position so he could insert it into her core.

First, he merely teased her by rubbing it all around but then, he got serious. With surprising force, the thrust in fiercly, making her whine and groan with pleasure. She turned around while he was still inside her and she pumped her hips to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Taicho!" She screamed out as her hot juice mixed in with his at the exact same time. He groaned loudly and with a loud pop, he pulled out of her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Rangiku, we must do this again sometime…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and uh, i hope you like it ? :P<p>

Until next time,

-Serenity


	2. Another Little Drabble 2

Well, someone requested me write about Rangiku getting knocked up. Well, here it is. : D

Enjoy! ( Kinda . )

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Another Little Drabble<p>

Chapter Two ( Apparently )

Requested…

Rangiku Matsumoto x Toshiro Hitsugaya

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Shit!" Rangiku swore loudly as her results from one of those human pregnancy tests came back. She was officially pregnant. And the baby's daddy was Toshiro. Running down the corridor, she searched everywhere for Toshiro.

She finally found him in his room.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." She started. He stared at her curiously. She never used his first name. "You're a dad!" She announced.

Hitsugaya's face burst into one of surprise. Then delight. "That's GREAT!"

"It is?" She took a step back. He nodded happily and he kissed her deeply, searching each corner of her mouth and making her moan with delight.

"Yup. We should celebrate Rangiku!" Toshiro said with a smile on his face. "It's safe to have sex while you're pregnant!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Gently spreading her out onto his bed, Toshiro removed her robes quietly. Then he started to give her a light massage by rubbing her arms, her legs and her stomach. She groaned and she moaned as he pleasured her like no other. Then he started to rub her breasts.

First he pinched the light pink nipple and he pulled it lightly, knowing that it would make Rangiku feel good. Then, he explored her breast as she writhed under his touch. Holding her down with surprising force, he licked both mountains repeatedly. He felt her goose-bumps under his tongue and he licked her faster as he tried to make her warm.

"Mm…" Toshiro tore down her panties and he hungrily licked her core from top to bottom in one lick. "You taste good, Rangiku." She twitched as he touched and fingered her most sensitive spot.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her and she sighed contentedly. Then, he removed his own pants, leaving him completely naked. He positioned himself to start thrusting but first, he teased her a little.

He gave her core a little lick and a little push until he finally thrust into her, making her groan under the pressure. Toshiro began thrusting to a rhythm and she tried thrusting her hips in time with his movements. In her opinion, it felt even better.

Rangiku felt Toshiro strike something sweet inside her and she felt absolute pleasure as he thrust especially into that place because he sensed that she liked it. Pretty soon, she climaxed at the same time he did. She felt his sperm spurt into her and she moaned with pleasure. Her cum also came out of her uncontrollably and the two mixed on the bed sheets. They both screamed out into the silent night and Rangiku lay panting against his cold chest, both of them absolutely contented and satisfied.

Smiling, Toshiro stroked Rangiku's hair as she fell asleep, totally tired out. "Whatever comes our way, Rangiku, we'll get through it together. I promise you this." Toshiro thought Rangiku couldn't hear him but he didn't notice that as she slept, her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

><p>I like this ending 8D I hoped you enjoyed this!<p>

Review ~

-Serenity


	3. Another Little Drabble 3

Well, due to people saying that the lemon isn't long enough, I tried my best to make it longer ~ It's still kinda short though . Sorry D:

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Another Little Drabble<p>

Chapter Three

Matsumoto Rangiku x Hitsugaya Toshiro

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The baby was born.

Cradling her newborn baby in her arms, Rangiku beamed. She just could not stop smiling. It was such a wonderful moment for her and her beloved husband, Toshiro. "We did it, Rangiku." He muttered quietly, not wanting to spoil the romantic moment.

"Yeah. We did." She whispered back. His lips curled upwards in a grin which she returned. "What will we name it?"

"Arata. Because she symbolizes the many fresh, new days we have ahead of us that will be filled with happiness and joy."

"When did you become a poet, Toshiro?" She joked lightly. Toshiro laughed in response and Arata also giggled quietly. They both stopped to stare at her. It was a beautiful moment.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Taking care of the baby was harder than they thought. But finally, they had pushed her off onto Kira and now; they had an entire evening to themselves. Smiling, Rangiku leaned back onto Toshiro and he gently rubbed her stomach. She moaned in delight as Toshiro smiled back. He kept rubbing in a circular motion and she enjoyed it.

Then he moved down.

Deliberately rubbing just above her core, Toshiro extracted shuddering moans and yelps from the orange-haired fukutaicho. Then, he felt through her panties that they were soaked and wet. "Rangiku…" He muttered quietly and she bucked against his touch. Turning around, she pulled his shirt off to reveal his well-trained abs.

First, she ran her fingers up and down the middle of his chest making him shudder with pleasure. Then, Rangiku opened her mouth and licked him from top to bottom. He tasted delicious. Toshiro spread his legs wide as Rangiku began to pull away his robes with her teeth. Just to tease him, she stopped just as his large cock was about to be revealed.

Toshiro yelped in protest but she merely smiled. Running a hand through his puffy snowy-white hair, she kissed him deeply. Next, she pushed him down onto his back and he lay there patiently like a starfish at the mercy of the busty young woman.

As she pushed him, their lips remained attached to each other's and Rangiku inserted her tongue into his mouth. Roaming around inside his mouth, she gently bit and sucked his lip. Reaching up, Toshiro pulled her down onto him and smoothly, very smoothly, he rubbed her taut ass. His fingers passing over her panties and making her moan into his mouth.

"Mm…" She groaned and grinded onto him. Then, she finally broke away from her mouth and the aroused Rangiku pulled his pants all the way down.

The moment Rangiku saw his length that was already as hard as rock, she got wetter than ever. Toshiro smiled as she began to go down on him. Touching her lips to the head of his dick first, Rangiku tasted the pre-cum that was collected there. Licking her lips, she spoke. "Tastes good."

The ice-elemental taicho shuddered in delight as he chuckled. Then she fit her mouth firmly around half of his length and she sucked. She licked, she prodded, she did everything she could to please him. Much too soon, Toshiro released and the load of cum spurted into her mouth. She swallowed it obediently and with a loud _pop_, she released his twitching cock.

"Now it's my turn to please you, Rangiku."

Toshiro pushed her backwards and violently ripped her white panties off of her long legs, exposing her wet and tight core. But he didn't go there next. He was intent on torturing her as she did to him. Pulling her robes open, Toshiro exposed a fully erect nipple._ Two _fully erect nipples.

Choosing the right one, Toshiro bent his head down to lick her breast. As he did, a bit of milk squirted out and he drank it naughtily. Purring, Rangiku opened her mouth and growled lightly. He sucked gently on her pink nipple and she sighed contentedly.

"Fuck me…" She whispered quietly.

"Not yet!" He breathed against her skin. "Just wait…"

But he couldn't wait any longer.

As she writhed and twitched under his skillful fingers, Toshiro could feel her impatience. He reached one hand down to her awaiting core and he started to rub. He rubbed her in a circular motion as he sucked on her. It felt good. Oh so good.

"Mm, you make me feel good, Toshiro…" She managed to pant out. She was already out of breath and he hadn't even entered her yet. And now, he was about to.

Rangiku stopped him.

Placing his cock between her humongous breasts, ready to give him the best tit fuck of his life. She rubbed her boobs up and down to a rhythm and Toshiro panted and growled loudly. As she moved faster, he moaned faster and he felt himself coming close to a climax. So she stopped. No way was she going to let him climax twice before she hadn't even come once.

Turning her around, Toshiro showed Rangiku that he was going to take her doggy style and she groaned in response and anticipation. Positioning himself carefully, he got inside her in one quick stroke. Pushing against her hips, he thrust in and out repeatedly.

After Rangiku had gotten used to the beat, she began to pump her hips accordingly. As she started pumping, it accelerated both their pleasures speedily and quickly. A few minutes later, Rangiku yelled out loudly, disturbing the silence of the night. A couple of seconds after Rangiku climaxed, Toshiro joined her and both of their hot juices spurted out into each other.

"Toshiro… I don't wanna be pregnant again!" Rangiku whined and Toshiro smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine…" Then, they both got up and put on robes so they could go clean up. Suddenly, the door slid open and light pooled through, brightening the dark room. Kira stood there, holding the small baby.

"Hey guys, are you done? Arata has been crying non-stop… And, you guys are pretty loud. Byakuya taicho asked me to tell you guys to keep it down next time…"

Rangiku and Toshiro's faces turned bright red.

* * *

><p>Hurhurhur, a bit too loud eh? ;) I hope you enjoyed this ?<p>

Cheers!

-Serenity


End file.
